


Kisses

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bunny Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Morning Kisses, Multi, Sleepy Kisses, Spiderman Kisses, Sticky Kisses, bc elrond is a fucking DORK, butterfly kisses, this is all just kissing my god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: Elrond Peredhel thought he would never tire of kissing you.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written je sus. anyway enjoy the kisses. fuck. also bear with me about the use of the term spiderman kiss bc yes i know spiderman wasn't around at that time but what other word was i supposed to use dammit. in my defense tho, the term isn't actually used so i guess i'm fine.

The first rays of the morning filtered through the curtains, sending beams of golden light dancing across the room. Elrond, as usual, was the first to stir. His grey eyes flickered downward to gaze at you as sleep trickled away in the morning light. A soft smile spread over his lips as watched you, your face peaceful while your head rested on his chest with your hand held protectively over his heart. He stroked your cheek with the pad of his thumb and watched as sleep slowly released its hold on you. Your breathing ceased its previous rhythm as you awoke, eyelids flickering open to reveal e/c eyes clouded with sleep as you yawned widely. 

"Good morning," your voice came softly, still thick with the remains of sleep. You did not bother with raising your head, only tilting it so you could look him in the eyes. A small smile crept onto your face and you tightened your hold on his waist. "Good morning." You hummed and Elrond moved a hand to your hair, where he scratched at your scalp softly. You leaned into the contact contentedly, a sigh passing from your lips. "That feels nice," you murmured, turning to puddy beneath his hands. You finally raised your head after a few minutes, leaning forward to press a tired kiss to Elrond's lips. The kiss landed slightly to the left, just missing its mark and landing upon the corner of his mouth. He chuckled as you crinkled your nose in frustration, drawing you forward into a proper kiss. "That's better," he said softly and you hummed in response. You snuggled closer, the hand you held over his heart sliding to wrap around his shoulder and neck. "We don't have to get up for another few hours," you said into his neck. "That is true," he answered and drew you closer. 

Shifting in his hold, you moved so that you were eye level with him. You placed a hand on Elrond's cheek and kissed him again. It was a sleepy kiss, with your noses bumping into each other and your lips not quite moving the way they should be, but it was more coordinated than your previous effort. 

He never wanted it to end.


End file.
